


Needed

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Caring John, Comedy, Cute Sam, De-Aged Sam, Fluffy, Good Parent John Winchester, Hunt, Magic, May write a follow-up?, Panicking Dean, Pre-Series, Witches, Worried Dean, not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: Sam is de-aged by a witch in a pre-series hunt, leaving Dean spending the day in a panic about how John will react when he gets home. However, John's reaction may surprise him...





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a follow up to this...? Not sure. It will probably happen.

“Oh _shit_ oh _shit_ oh _shit_ -“

“Hshit.”

“What? No no no no. Fuck no. Don’t say that.”

“Puck.”

“No, Sammy, no do _not_ repeat any of that. Oh _God_ Dad is gonna fucking _kill me…_ Don’t repeat that either!”

The little boy just sits on the floor at Dean’s feet, one tiny fist in one tiny mouth as he watches his brother with huge, round, Sammy eyes. Dean, twenty years old and filled with the fear of God over the fact Dad trusted them with one hunt on their own, and it ended with Sam being de-aged by a witch, to no more than one year old. Right now he’s wrapped in one of Dean’s old t-shirts, and Dean is hoping to God that he’s potty trained. Dad is due back from his own hunt soon, within an hour or two, and Dean has to work out a way to tell him that his youngest has been de-aged by about fourteen years, and that the witch who did it is dead. Dean shot her before he realised what she’d done.

Man, he fucking hates witches.

An hour later, Dean is sitting on one of the beds with his head in his hands, while Sammy just rolls around on the floor and giggles. Dean envies how care-free his baby brother is right now; he has no clue of the pain and suffering that is about to befall Dean. Eventually Dad’s truck rumbles into the parking lot outside, and Dean – making a split decision – rushes to hide Sam in the bathroom. Sam gurgles angrily at him as he does it, but thankfully doesn’t cry. He looks up at Dean confused as he’s deposited on the floor, Dean’s shirt sliding off him more and more. “Stay here,” Dean says sternly. “And stay quiet.” Baby Sam seems to get the message, but he still doesn’t seem pleased as Dean closes the door on him. He doesn’t close it all the way, just pushes it to as John comes shuffling into the room.

“Uh, hey dad,” Dean says, his voice an octave higher than it should be. He rubs a hand on the back of his neck, trying and failing desperately to not look as nervous as he feels.

“Hey Dean,” His dad replies, smiling slightly as he shucks his boots and jacket, and oh _shit_ that just makes it worse; Dad is in a good mood and he’s about to _ruin_ it. His panic must show on his face, because he finds himself being watched by his Dad for a moment, a careful eye trying to suss him out. Eventually, John sighs. “What did you do to Sam?”

Dean’s panic is gone in an instant, replaced with outrage. “Who says I did anything to him?”

John almost smirks, amused by his son’s clear irritation. His hunt went incredibly well, and he didn’t get any calls from either of the boys that the other had been hurt on their hunt, so things must have gone well in that regard. He can’t see Sam right now, but Dean’s panic is not the right type of panic that would signal to John that someone’s life is in danger, or even that they’re in trouble with the police, but instead that something less drastic has happened that Dean knows he probably won’t be happy about. He tells Dean as such, laughing to himself as Dean’s ears colour pink with embarrassment. “Well,” Dean starts as John sits on the bed. “It _is_ to do with the hunt…”

Before he can continue, the bathroom door creaks open and tiny, _naked_ , body comes crawling surprisingly quickly into the room, going straight for John. John can feel his jaw hitting the floor, and looks up as Dean just sighs like an overworked parent. “Sammy,” He groans, picking up his naked brother. “I told you to stay in there. And where did my shirt go?” The baby grins a gummy smile right back at him, squealing happily.

A noise sounds from the bed John is sitting on, and Dean can barely look at him. He’s fearing the worst: red face, veins popping, eyes bulging. Instead, when he finally looks up he sees John… _laughing_. Like a real, deep laugh from right in his chest. His face is red, but his mouth is curved into a smile and tears are running down his face. “Uh, Dad?” Dean says, alarmed, and that only seems to make John laugh harder. Amused by the noise, Sam starts to laugh too, and goes easily when John reaches out for him. John tries to get his laughter under control while he seats the tiny Winchester firmly on his lap, looking down into the big hazel eyes staring right back up at him.

“Hey Sammy,” John finally gets out, wiping the tears from his face. He careful lifts the little boy up with strong arm under his butt, and turns to his oldest son, who looks like he’s getting ready to be sentenced to death. “Dean,” He sighs, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “De-aging is low level magic. All we have to do is wait for it to wear off, which shouldn’t be too long from now since the witch I sent you after wasn’t even all that powerful. What I find funny is the fact that, instead of being your normal, problem-solving self about this you shut your brother naked in the bathroom. I didn’t realise that one baby would be all it takes to stump the great hunter Dean Winchester.”

Dean seems to relax a bit but doesn’t seem to find the situation as funny as John does. John doesn’t mind, instead taking a moment to look at his youngest. He’s definitely at least one, maybe even one and a half; Sammy was a late walker. “You must be starving,” He notes to the boy, who huffs back at him, as if to say _yes, obviously Dad_. John laughs again, placing a hand on the boy’s thin side, his entire hand almost covering his torso. “Come on Dean,” He chuckles, nodding his head to the door. “We’ve gotta get some supplies. We’re all hungry and I’m pretty sure he’s not potty trained.”

At that comment Dean’s face pales, and he runs off to find his shoes and jacket and an extra shirt to wrap his brother in. John just stand and waits, shoving on his own shoes and staring down at the baby in his arms. It’s weirdly nice to feel needed by Sam again; he knows he and Sam have been butting heads a lot lately, and he knows his general temperament has been shit most days in the past couple years. Maybe this is just the break the three of them need. Maybe this will get things back on track.

With that thought in mind, John leaves for the Impala with a smile, Dean following close behind.


End file.
